Code 1916
by Noisy French Girl
Summary: Kagome is left lost and broken when she wakes up in the twenty one century. Found in Verdun, France because of a flooding, Kagome is woken up and tought everything she missed. She is quickly pulled into the Avengers because of her sniper abilities to protect the entire world of destruction.
1. Prologue

The horrid smell of blood and burnt corpses filled the air as screams and pleas of both sides echoed in the no man's land. And then she heard it, the growl, the inhuman growl of the creature, the alien whom had taken so much lives, so much hope and had teared familys apart smiling and laughing.

Kagome got up from a bloody hole in the mud, her bow sat broken at her feet, her last weapon held tightly in her hand, an ivory knife. The blade was tainted in blood, blood from her ennemies, the France ennemies. And as she lifted herself off the ground, her outfit covered in mud, a lone word escaped her mouth as she turned blue eyes on the smirking german captain, his hands behind his back as he approached the disguised woman.

"Klaiser..."

Kagome abruptly woke up a scream erupting from her mouth as she abruptly sat up startling the man sleeping next to her on the bed.

"Kagome?" She heard the man call, his calloused but soft hand landing on her left arm, its warmth calming her.

"Was it a nightmare again?" He already knew the answer.

"Y-Yes. It was Klaiser, he..." She shivered remembering when he strangled to death one of her soldier.

"Shhh. It's okay now, he's dead. He will never hurt you again." Kagome went back to sleep cuddling next to her husband, her heartbeat softening.

"Je t'aime." He sighed but held her closer and gave her a kiss on the cheeck.

"I love you too."

.

.

Translation

- Je t'aime: I love you (It's french!)

-Vos gueules: Shut up (It's french too)

I finally posted it! I'm so happy and so full of energy I'm sure I can climb up the Eiffel tower! No I'm kidding. I know it's short but it's made on purpose, the second one will be longer! "Liar!" "Vos gueules!"

Now, faithful reviewers and Kagome's fans, do you know who is Kagome's husband? Will you be able to find and who he is by reviewing? Or are you too lazy to write in the white espace over there? You will never know...

Well... Buh-bye!


	2. L'enfer de Verdun

I own nothing. Okay? Now, I am going to pet flying mint bunny and drink some tea with the hatter while you read the chapter okay?!

Kagome dodged every blade thrown at her as she concentrated her power in her blade, wich glowed a soft blue throwing it at Klaiser sraching the left side of his face, slashing his left eye and cheeck, his blood, dripping down his face to his jaw and into the mud where dried blood and lifeless bodies rested. The knife fell innocently at his feet and he stomped on it, a scowl deforming his face as he changed into his alien form.

Seeing the wound didn't heal, he charged at her and she fell into a battle stance, her arms held before her as her hands balled into fits. The alien growled as his large crab like hand collided with her stomach, shoking the air out of her lungs, her eyes actually seeing black spots, she quicly recovered her senses as she ducked another hit. Grabbing his hand, she pushed herself off the ground and kicked him in the face with both of her legs. He lost his stance and fell on his back. She went to collect her knife when he hit her with a blue projectile in the back. She fell on her stomach, her hands before her, sensing throught her leather gloves a human apendage.

"Now, Kagome... I told you it could have gone smoother..." She watched helplessly as he got up and made his way to her. He grabbed her throat and left her off the ground. "It's a shame, you were such a god oponnent..."

And with that he held her close to his blue body and she gasped in horror as she saw herself diseapear in her foe's inhuman body. She tried to move but it was too late. Everyting around her was green. The last thing she knew, she was thrown into the mud of the no man's land and everything became pitch black.

Here! I know, there are some mistakes... But I do not know how to find a beta and I am french, soo, I suck at english grammar. Thougt I suck at french grammar too...

Well, I don't know when I will update the next chapter, but be sure I will update! And there might be some hints of hetalia in the next chapter!...

And Kagome's husband is... Hawkeye! Did you guys see in the prologue that she had a bow? I know, it is not really that important... And, in New avengers heroes of tomorrow, the cap is with the black widow?

Well, that's all! Oh, yes... THE STORY TAKES PLACE IN THE 21th FRICKIN' CENTURY!


	3. Awaking!

Hint of Hetalia! Thought the character here is mortal.

10 July 2012, 10:30

France, Montpellier

Her head pounced and her back ached when she came to. The last thing she remembered was that bastard Klaiser and black... As she opened her eyes, she only saw black... What a surprise...

And she was pretty cold too... The platform she laid on was hard and glacial, not giving her back any comfort. She tried to get up but her head met instantly a sort of metal. She winced and rubbed her forehead, her throat ached and she coughed, a green liquid landing on her chin. She felt around with her hands and realised she was in a box.

She tried to move her legs, her uniform shifting and her boots colliding with the end of the sort of coffin. A ray of light entered the small space as she gave another kick of her boots. « Allez, you can do it... » She spoke to herself, feeling better to hear something other than her respiration and the noise of the metal. Thought her vocal cords ached like hell. With another kick, the box moved and she squinted her blue eyes as the light burned her eyes.

Kagome swiftly removed herself from the box and looked around, everything was white and there was a lot of grey case similar to hers embeded in the wall.

She turned around seeing an exit. She quicly checked her weapons.

Bow? Broken and nowhere in sight.

Blade? Klaiser had broke it and also nowhere in sight.

Pistol? She would have seen it. (The thing was huge with a blade at the end.)

She had nothing...

She then remembered a conversation she had with Bonnefoy. The man was way too patriotic for his own good... Ah yes, Francis wanted to trade his revolver against hers... Se had accepted... After all she did not know how to use it and the revolver he gave her was german! That means that it was of better quality! Now to know where she put it...

She cheked everywhere on her only finding bullets of said revolver... She then looked into her inner shirt before making sure no one was around. She opened her heavy blue coat and looked into the blood stained bandage that retained her chest. She found it between her cleavage...

« How and when did I put in there?! Bon, ce n'est pas tres important! » She grabbed the pistol and reloaded it. Kagome then redressed herself and made her way to the black door pistol in hand. The captain slowly opened it, loooking around for any soldier, after all she had been caught by Klaiser, meaning there could be foes anywhere... The door opened on a long white corridor, an equally white door on its other side.

She took a deep breath and avanced, her black braid swiching with the mouvement. Her hair had grown longer after it was cut by her mother...

When she was going to grasp the handle, she heard voices. She quicly anlysed the language and realised it was french. Were they allies? Had her fellow soldiers rescued her? Or maybe they were ennemies, knowing frenchmen allied with the ennemie. After all, her brother did...

What could she do now?

Translation

Allez: Come on

Bon, ce n'est pas tres important: OK, it's not really important.

Sorry for mistakes! I am going to work on WW1, so it will be more fluent!

Short, huh? I know I did not upload for a while and I am sorry. I have done new analysis and I fall asleep any given moment. I'm so tired. I fell asleep three times writing this chapter. I wil update this fanfic on Fridays, saturdays or Sundays. Cuz I don't have classes the week-end. And I'm still on vacantions! So i'm going to update a lot more! BTW, I bought call of duty and I can't put it down! Modern warfare 3 is soooo good!


	4. Awaking! part 2

Thank you for reviewing , following, favouriting? and being so patient with me. Here is the next chapter of Code 1916. (Thought, I think I will change the name of the fic.

What could she do now?

Where was Bonnefoy and his great hide plans when she needed them?

She quicly spun around and went back to the other room, she closed the door and positioned herself so that when the men would open the door, they wouldn't see her.

On cue, the door opened and she saw two brown haired men talk vively in french.

« Can you realise?! After Capatain America, we find another soldier! » Brunette 1 said. They were in white long blouse and Brunette number 2 held in his hand a sort of device with buttons wich he quicly typed on. She had never seen something like that...

« Well, you should calm down. He's dead ya know? » Brunette 2 said his eyes fixed on his... wathever it was... 'Dead? Who is dead? And who is this Captain America?' She frowned never heard this name before.

« I know but still... » Brunette 1 said, his mood quicly dettering.

Brunette 2 fixed his (minni radio?) and took a... sort of... feather? And scribbed someting on a sheet of paper clipped on a wood clipboard.

'How long was I unconcious?' She wondered, her eyes on the doctors or scientists all the time. 'I thought America was not participing in the war.' Her grip on the pistol tightened when Brunette 1 opened the grey case she was previously in.

A look of surprise crossed his face when he saw it empty. No corpse, no soldier... « Shit... Hey, what was the number again? » Brunette 2 sighed not lifting his eyes from the paper and answered his comrade. « The number was B-23. Do you ever listen? »

Brunette 1 looked around. B-20, B-21, B-22, B-23...

It was the correct number... « Hum... I think we got a problem... » Brunette 2 sighed once again and his eyes widened when he saw the case empty.

« Someone must have com inside and took the corpse! »

« Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis pas un cadavre. » The two men jumped and turned their brown and blue eyes towards the soldier.

« Holy shit... » Brunette 1 said, his eyes wide as saucers. « He is alive! »

Thought his mood made a 360 degree tour when he saw the french captain had a full loaded pistol in his hands. Even if it was outdated, it was still dangerous!

Brunette 2 quicly took out his...(seriously, what the hell was that?!) and began to type on it. She turned her attention on him.

She was going to tell him to stop when her head pounced and she leaned heavily on the wall behind her, her vision blury. She had great difficulty making the two men's forms. Her whole body ached, more importantly her back, where Klaiser had striked.

If it was even possible, the walls of the room became brighter and she gave up on consciousness.

Hopefully, she would not be harmed by those strange men.

Translation

Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis pas un cadavre. : Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not a corpse.

Normally, I should have have make Kagome said 'Désolée' she is a irl after all. But in this chapter, she still thinks she is in 1916, so she must pretend she is a man. This is why, my dear friends, I made her say 'désolé'.

New tests. The doctors said I may have cholesterol. Pfff. Life's not fair with me right now. :(


	5. Here comes Hawkie and Fury!

A ring echoed in the dim lighted disenfected factory. A well built man slowly pulled his bow away, looking at the corpses layering the hard floor in disgust.

The blond man pulled a black phone out of his back pocket and quickly flipped it open. « What? » He asked knowing exactly who was calling him.

On the other end of the line, a tall muscular man with tanned skin sighed and answered the rather rude greeting. « Hawkeye, I need you to come to SHIELD immediatly. »

« What is the matter? I still need to check the other- »

« Come here immediatly, the soldier woke up. » With that he ended the call knowing he would come no matter how he hated being told what to do.

The male now identified as Hawkeye cursed silently and made his way to the large metal door of the batiment watching with distant eyes as agents of SHIELD rushed around him to get the corpses and the survivors hidden in the ancient weapon factory. He spotted his jet and jumped in it.

'So he woke up?' he thought, closing his eyes as the engin lifted in the air.

He had seen the 'corpse' with Fury yesterday and the figure he had laid eyes upon was more of a woman or a trans than that of a man but in the folder beside the 'body', it was said that the soldier was male. He would have found the person attractive if it was not for the blood on his chin and the mud on his clothes. He had found out that he was a spy back in WW1. He would have never thought that. Seeing how the man was so fragile looking? Yeah, you could say that. He had pale skin too. But, hey! He had seen a picture of the preserum!cap and he had to say he was surprised. Seeing he was now a mountain of muscles. The man was like, born to fight and... do gym. (Honestly, he thought the cap was more of a super gymnast than a super soldier)

He sighed and took command of the jet.

« One more cock blocker on the way. »

How is it? I don't have cholesterol! Hooray! And... I am awake! I'm so happy right now. Aaaahhh, Life is a bitch. One day you want to end it all and the next, you're in your 'I'm happy like a motherf#cker!' mode... Damn you Life.

Hope you enjoyed! Plz leave a comment!


End file.
